


Bloody Pink Pixie

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: In his self made prison, he finds the one he wants as his.





	

He had lived thousands upon thousands of years. His youth filled to the brim with blood shed that his followers gladly spill for him. War and famine gave him enough energy to destroy the Earth a hundred times over.

Yet as the years move on, he grew tired of it all. Tired of the now dull red of the weak's blood. Tired of the screams of his follower's victims. In all, he was tired of his existence. So slowly, ever so slowly, he faded into the darkness after he gave his last follower immortality.

He slept for a good thirty years before he was awoken by a delightful sound. The cry of an angel in pain. He saw her blood as it seeped into the everlasting darkness, One taste of it sent him into an ecstasy that he had never known before.

Looking into the small window the blood had opened for him, he saw his follower battling a young pixie-like girl with pink hair. He watched as her green eyes lit up with a fire unknown to him. He shivered from thinking of the wonderful pain it could bring him if he were to be burned by it.

Her tiny delicate hands curled into fists and smashed through the rough terrain that soon became flying boulders. His follower somehow managed to get hit by most of them.

He watched as his white haired follower shallowly cut her side and licked the blood off. That blood appearing once more in his self-made prison of darkness.

He knew then, looking at the pink pixie as she licked some of the dripping blood from a head wound off of her lips, that she was meant to be his.

And he would have her.

"Great news, Bitch!" Hidan yelled as his ritual skin came into view, "Jashin-Sama would like to meet you face-to-face! Looks like you're not a heathen after all!"


End file.
